<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aftermath to a tragedy. by pyroallerdyce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371188">aftermath to a tragedy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce'>pyroallerdyce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>captured moments. [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben’s call to Human Resources did little but make him frustrated.  The person on the other end of the phone sounded like they could not have cared less about what it was Ben was saying to them, and when the man said that the Chancellor would need to hear his complaint before it could be considered formally lodged, Ben’s anger over everything that had happened that day increased to levels he didn’t even know he was capable of.  He hung up the phone before he snapped, made coffee and drank an entire cup to calm down, and then he called his mother.</p><p>or:  Ben tries to deal with the aftermath of Rey's assault.</p><p>(this will make little sense if you haven't read the rest of the captured moments series.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>captured moments. [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>aftermath to a tragedy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#23.  we're nearing closer to the end.  I think you'll like that.</p><p>somehow this is the 150th Ben/Rey story I've written.  Yes, 100 of those are drabbles, but still.  That's insane to me.</p><p>we're back to our regular Monday and/or Friday schedule, but there will be no story on Friday this week because it's my birthday and I want to take the day off.  We will return with the next one shot on a week from today on Monday June 1st.</p><p>and as always if you like what you read and you want to read more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark. enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben’s day was absolute shit.</p><p>First Sheev Palpatine had fired him from his position at the university for dating his granddaughter.  Then when Rey went to confront him about it, Sheev assaulted her.  </p><p>Ben had never actively hated someone as much as he did at that moment.</p><p>Rey was currently sleeping in their bedroom while Ben was making phone calls, but that wasn’t going very well either.</p><p>Ben’s call to Human Resources did little but make him frustrated.  The person on the other end of the phone sounded like they could not have cared less about what it was Ben was saying to them, and when the man said that the Chancellor would need to hear his complaint before it could be considered formally lodged, Ben’s anger over everything that had happened that day increased to levels he didn’t even know he was capable of.  He hung up the phone before he snapped, made coffee and drank an entire cup to calm down, and then he called his mother.</p><p>Leia listened to what Ben said had happened, got Rey’s current condition out of him, and then put him on the phone with Anakin, who Leia happened to be with at the time.  Anakin asked Ben several questions, then a few follow up questions to some of Ben’s answers, and told Ben that he’d call him back in an hour.  Leia came back onto the phone and asked Ben if she could come over, and while Ben’s initial response would have been no on any other day, Ben had no idea how to handle what was happening and so he agreed.</p><p>A half an hour later, Leia was walking into the apartment with Padmé, and while Ben was somewhat annoyed that his mother hadn’t asked if his grandmother could come too, he was more relieved to see them than anything else.  While Leia looked around and noticed that Rey’s things were now mixed in with his stuff, which just made him remember that he needed to tell them that Rey had moved in permanently, Padmé followed him into the kitchen.  “Benjamin, how are you doing?”</p><p>Ben started to pour himself another cup of coffee before answering her, but when he opened his mouth to do so, all that came out was a sob.  Padmé was next to him in an instant, taking the coffee pot out of his hands and pulling him into a hug.  Ben tried to keep it together but when Leia came into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face, he closed his eyes and just let the tears start to fall.  </p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Leia said, walking over to them and moving Ben into her arms.  “It’s going to be okay, Ben.”</p><p>“He hurt her,” Ben got out, burying his face in his mother’s shoulder and sobbing.  </p><p>“I know he did and he’s going to pay for it,” Leia said seriously.  “But don’t worry about that right now.  Just concentrate on the fact that Rey is going to recover.  It might take a bit of time, but she’ll be alright.”</p><p>“How about we move this into the living room, Leia,” Padmé said.  “I’ll get us all some coffee and then meet you there.”</p><p>Leia nodded and carefully walked Ben into the living room, getting him to sit down on the sofa.  “It’s okay, Ben.  I know it doesn’t seem that way, but it’s okay.”</p><p>“She told me to leave her there alone, but I shouldn’t have,” Ben said after he pulled himself somewhat together.  “I should have known that something was going to happen.”</p><p>“There was no way that you could have known this would happen, so stop thinking that right now, Benjamin.  Dwelling on things that could have been done to prevent this from happening will get you nowhere.  It will not change the fact that this has happened.”</p><p>“I knew she was scared of him.  I should have known.”</p><p>“Your mother is right, Ben,” came Padmé’s voice as she entered the room.  “Stop thinking like that.  Concentrate on what is going to happen from here on out.”</p><p>Ben took his cup from Padmé and nodded.  “Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” Padmé said, smiling at him.  “Leia, I’ll be right back with yours.”</p><p>Leia nodded as Padmé walked away, and Ben took two long sips before speaking again.  “We probably need a lawyer.”</p><p>“Your grandfather is already working on that,” Leia said softly.  “You are very lucky to have the two best lawyers in town for a grandfather and father right now.”</p><p>“We can’t afford to pay for Dad.  I’m not sure I can afford to pay my rent now.  I’m not sure I can afford food right now either.  And Rey’s not going to be able to work for a while either.  Fuck.”</p><p>“Benjamin, you are not paying for your father to be your lawyer,” Leia said, shaking her head.  “And if you are in need of some financial help until all of this is resolved, then we will provide that.”</p><p>“Mama.”</p><p>“This is not up for debate,” Leia said firmly.  “That despicable man has hurt two beloved members of our family and we will not be taking that lightly.”</p><p>Ben took another three sips of his coffee.  “I didn’t know you considered Rey to be part of the family,” he eventually said.</p><p>“Of course we do!” Leia exclaimed.  “She is your future, Ben.  It’s only a matter of time before she’s legally part of the family.”</p><p>Ben swallowed hard and took seven deep breaths.  “Please don’t say that.”</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.  You know that you want to marry her.”</p><p>“I don’t want to have that conversation right now,” Ben said seriously.  “I want to concentrate on Rey and help her get better.”</p><p>Ben’s phone started ringing and he sighed.  “That’s Poe.  He was busy when I called and Kaydel said she’d have him call me back.  I didn’t want to just tell her what had happened.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Poe,” Leia said, reaching for the phone.  “You just sit there and breathe, okay?”</p><p>“Mama,” Ben started, but Leia had the phone answered before Ben could say another word.  </p><p>Leia stood up and walked out of the room, so Padmé came and sat down next to him.  “There is no doubt in my mind that you will do whatever is necessary to help Rey get through this,” she said softly.  “But I think that you can do that and think about your future at the same time.”</p><p>“She only just moved in, Grandma,” Ben said after four sips of coffee.  “And now this.  I can’t be thinking about things like marrying her right now.”</p><p>Padmé had a brilliant smile on her face when he looked at her.  “Rey’s moved in?  Oh, that’s wonderful news, Ben.”</p><p>Ben couldn’t keep the smile from coming.  “Things are great, Grandma.  I’m scared out of my mind still, but they’re great.”</p><p>Padmé set her cup on the table in front of her and reached for Ben’s free hand.  “There’s nothing to be scared of, Ben.  All you have to do is love her.”</p><p>“I do, but apparently I can’t protect her,” Ben said, taking a shuddering breath as his eyes filled with tears again.  “She was all alone.  She went through this all alone.”</p><p>“And that was her choice,” Padmé said softly, squeezing Ben’s hand.  “You just need to accept that.”</p><p>Ben took twelve deep breaths.  “I don’t know what to do to help her, Grandma.  I have no idea what to do.”</p><p>“You have more of an idea than you think you do.  Right after Ani and I were engaged, he was in a pretty serious car accident and suddenly there I was having to take care of him.  It’s terrifying.  But you’ll know what to do when the moment requires it.  I promise.”</p><p>“I didn’t know Grandpa had been in an accident like that.”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Padmé said.  “He has one hell of a scar on his chest from it.”</p><p>“That’s where he got that from?” Ben asked.  “I always saw it whenever we went swimming but I never asked where it came from.”</p><p>“Yes, that’s the one,” Padmé said as a groan was heard echoing from the bedroom.  “You go see how she’s doing, okay?”</p><p>Ben was standing up in a flash.  “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>He practically ran into the bedroom to see Rey had sat up, and he walked over to her and took two deep breaths.  “How are you feeling, darling?”</p><p>“Like shit,” Rey said honestly.  “But I can’t find a comfortable position to sleep in so I figured I’d get up.  Whose voice is that?”</p><p>“Mama and Grandma are here,” Ben said, reaching out to help when Rey stood.  “I can tell them to leave if that’s what you want.”</p><p>“No, no,” Rey said, shaking her head.  “I’ll be nice to be around some more people that care about me.”</p><p>Ben swallowed hard.  “Right.”</p><p>Rey turned to him and reached out to caress the side of Ben’s face.  “No one cares about me more than you, okay?  I know you love me more than anyone and I love you so much for that.  But I don’t have any other family so being around yours will be nice.”</p><p>“Anything to make you happy, Rey.  I can have Mama stay with us for a while if that’s what is necessary,” Ben said, not wanting that to happen at all but he’d deal with it if Rey did.</p><p>“I don’t need that,” Rey said softly.  “But I might like to spend some more time with them than we usually do.”</p><p>Ben nodded.  “Then we will.”</p><p>“Ben,” came Leia’s voice.  “Your father called and we need to talk.”</p><p>“Your father?” Rey asked.</p><p>“He’s going to be our lawyer, I think,” Ben said, wrapping an arm around Rey’s waist.  “Let’s go see what Mama has to say.”</p><p>Ben helped Rey out into the living room, and after getting the initial reactions to Rey’s injuries out of the way, he helped settle her onto the sofa and sat down next to her.  Padmé left to get them both some fresh coffee and Leia sat down in one of the armchairs.  “Your phone ringing was not Poe but your father,” she explained.  “And he has been looking into your legal options.”</p><p>“I don’t see what legal options we could have,” Ben said.</p><p>“First off, Rey can sue him in civil court for the cost of her medical expenses and damages for mental and emotional distress,” Leia replied.  “Han will get her as much money as he possibly can, and you know that your father is very good at cases like that.”</p><p>Ben had to concede the point.  “I don’t know if that…”</p><p>“I want that lawsuit filed as soon as possible then,” Rey said, interrupting Ben.  “What else can we do?”</p><p>“Ben can sue the university for wrongful dismissal,” Leia said.  “And your father and grandfather are quite insistent that this happens, especially after the horrendous response you got from Human Resources earlier.”</p><p>Rey gave Ben a curious look and he sighed.  “I’ll tell you later, okay?”</p><p>Rey nodded and turned her attention to Padmé when she handed her a cup.  “Thank you, Padmé.”</p><p>“Of course, dear.  I’ll be right back with yours, Ben.”</p><p>“Thank you, Grandma,” Ben said, putting his hand on Rey’s knee when she groaned after shifting around.  “I know it’s hard, darling, but try to sit still.  It’ll help the pain.”</p><p>“Then will you help me adjust the sling?” Rey asked.  “My forearm is numb.”</p><p>Ben reached over and adjusted it the way Rey told him to, and when he was done, Rey turned to him with as big of a smile as she could manage.  “Thank you, honey.”</p><p>“Anything for you, darling,” Ben said, and Rey leaned over and kissed him.</p><p>“I love you, Ben.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Ben said, smiling at her.</p><p>“Oh, you two are so wonderful together,” Leia practically squealed.  “I am so happy for you.”</p><p>Ben groaned but Rey just smiled.  “Thank you, Leia.”</p><p>“As much as I would like to keep talking about the fact that Rey has obviously moved in,” Leia said, “I need an answer on what to do about the potential lawsuits for your father.  He can have paperwork drawn up by tonight, he said.”</p><p>Ben blinked rapidly.  “He can do it that fast?”</p><p>“Someone has hurt his son and daughter.  You’re damn right that this has become his priority,” Leia said seriously.</p><p>“Mama,” Ben started, seriously uncomfortable with the fact that Rey was being referred to as their daughter.  </p><p>But Rey gave Leia a genuine smile that Ben was used to seeing directed only at him.  “I am honored to be considered your daughter, Leia.  It’s been so long since I’ve had parents that knowing that I’m going to have some really comforts me.”</p><p>“None of this going to have some stuff,” Padmé said as she walked back into the room.  “You have parents and grandparents.   You’re part of the family, Rey.”</p><p>Rey felt her eyes fill up with tears and she reached towards the table to set her coffee down.  Ben quickly took the cup from her when she winced, and he helped settle her back against the sofa.  “I was serious about how movement is going to hurt you.”</p><p>“I know you are,” Rey said, tucking herself into Ben’s side with her good shoulder.  “And I think we should tell your father to proceed with the lawsuits.”</p><p>“If you’re sure,” Ben murmured.</p><p>“I’m sure,” Rey said, nodding.</p><p>“Then I’ll go call Han,” Leia said, standing up.  “I’ll be back.”</p><p>Leia walked out of the room as Rey closed her eyes.  “Can we talk about something else?”</p><p>“Of course, darling,” Ben said, brushing a kiss along her hair.  “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve figured out that I’ve moved in, Padmé,” Rey said, and Padmé smiled.</p><p>“I have indeed,” she said.  “And it’s wonderful.”</p><p>“Then let’s talk about the story of moving day,” Rey said, and Ben laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s guaranteed to make everyone laugh,” he said.  “We were complete idiots when it came to moving her stuff.”</p><p>“Then I can’t wait to hear it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>